


Eddie

by emmygranger95



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Animals, Cats, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmygranger95/pseuds/emmygranger95
Summary: A good friend requested this off tumblr. A story where AJ realizes that cats are pretty cool. Fluffy.





	Eddie

She remembered the moment he showed up on her doorstep. Literally. Not AJ, obviously - guys don’t just show up on people’s doorsteps, hold on, never mind - but Eddie, her cat. He was black and white down the middle and on three of his legs, as if he wore a tuxedo everywhere he went, with pink paw beads and an even pinker nose and gorgeous yellow-green eyes. When she picked him up, he was all muscle, toned and strong, but seemingly chubby, too. Basically, the most adorable cat you’d ever see in your life. 

He showed up one day, rolling around in front of Maria’s house, begging to be touched. Okay, so, maybe AJ and Eddie had more in common than they liked to think. 

Eddie, ever the gentleman and ever patient, remained outside until Maria allowed him in, after weeks of her leaving food outside and water for him to slurp, when she noticed that someone had injured him near his tail, and she wasn’t just going to let the poor kitty deal with his injury on his own if being outside meant he was prone to infection.

 

She managed to coax him into a pet carrier and took him to the vet, where the vet told her they’d have to give Eddie stitches, recommending also for him to stay indoors and to take antibiotics every day. Needless to say, he was hers, and Maria didn’t mind it one bit.

Fast forward months later, she’s in a relationship with AJ Styles. She also met him while he was dressed in a tux, at a mutual friend’s wedding. They caught each other’s eye; he made the first move. They got to talking, and she instantly fell in love with that southern drawl of his. But she didn’t want to let him think she was too interested, so she left the wedding as soon as her friend and her new husband left the party early for their honeymoon in the Bahamas.

He showed up at her doorstep the next day, begging her to let him in, and she happily obliged from that day on.

The only problem was, Eddie and AJ didn’t get along. Well, AJ didn’t get along with Eddie. Eddie was too sweet to let a strong man like AJ get the better of him.

Maria chop chop chopped at the onions, chewing a piece of gum, the knife hitting the green cutting board with a thud, thud, thud.

“Maria.” Came the southern drawl, all too different from the way her parents would call to her. Her name on his lips was kinder, with less of an edge. Though, he somehow sounded distressed all the same.

“Yes, AJ.”

“This gosh darn cat won’t leave me alone.” Sure enough, she peered down near AJ’s legs to find Eddie, purring away. AJ sighed, exasperated. “Did I mention how much I hate cats?”

“Dios mío, AJ, if you pet him, he’ll leave you alone!”

“But I don’t want to pet him.” He huffed, crossing his arms like a little boy throwing a temper tantrum.

“Then by all means, AJ, he’s going to keep bothering you.”

Realizing his one and only defense against the furry beast wasn’t going to help, AJ raised his hands in surrender, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, but he better leave me alone after this.”

And Eddie did.

For a little while, anyway.

 

You see, AJ had big, strong, wide hands. They were a whole heck of a lot bigger than Maria’s, and Eddie liked it rough. He loved the feeling of AJ’s hands raking across his fur, then padding it down and petting him in just the right manner. It was downright pleasurable, is what it was. He just couldn’t get enough.

And when Eddie realized that AJ took fifteen minutes longer in the bathroom than Maria did, it sealed the deal.

The distinctive sound of AJ grunting onto the toilet to settle down for the next quarter of an hour drove Eddie from any hiding place in any part of the house. As soon as AJ sat down, Eddie’s perky little monkey tail came running past the bathroom door.

“Damn you, you cunning little devil,” AJ said, after the umpteenth time he had to keel over and pet the little fucker so he’d leave him in peace. “I hate you.”

Eddie’s response was a sweet little squeak of a meow, hardly even audible, as if to say, “Who? Me?”

And Maria would waltz into the bathroom on accident, to the dismay of both cat and man.

“Maria, it’s bad enough he’s in here when I’m trying to do something private. I can’t have both of you in here. Come on, now,” AJ whined, shooing her away, to her delighted, “OKAY, okay, jeez.”

She left, but not before turning around to catch the glimpse of a smile on AJ’s face as he reached for his boy.

 

AJ finally began to understand Eddie one fine day in June. It was blistering hot, the air conditioning was out, and he and Maria were both cramped in her tiny kitchen the color of sunshine, cooking some sort of Colombian dish. His blue sleeveless tank was soaked all down his back, and he had his hair pulled up in a bun. It was days like these that he wished he had the heart to shave off all his scruff, but he knew Maria loved it.

“Chop this for me.”

“Ooookay.” AJ stepped back from the counter to grab a knife from the cutlery drawer, when he felt something under his foot-

“YEOWWWWWWWWWW!”

A blur of black and white dashed from the kitchen, disappearing under the living room sofa.

“AJ, what did you do?!” Maria screamed.

“I ain’t done shit,” he yelled, “it’s this damn cat’s tail done went under my feet!”

“Well, did you apologize?” Maria retorted accusingly.

“Maria, it’s a cat, it don’t need no goddamned apology.”

She sighed, unwilling to push the argument any further.

 

Later that day, AJ went to the bathroom. As he settled in, he heard the ever familiar pitter patter of bounding paws running down the stairs above him, the monkey tail stopping in its tracks as it walked through the door. Eddie took one look at AJ and ran right back out of the bathroom.

AJ couldn’t believe his eyes. The godforsaken cat was holding a grudge. A fucking grudge. A cat. Holding a grudge. A cat that holds grudges.

Whaa?

He found Maria settled into bed, reading glasses on the tip of her crooked nose as she flipped the pages of her favorite book, The Tale of Despereaux. He slipped under the thin covers from his side of her bed, watching her for a few moments.

He wanted to mention Eddie, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was a damn cat, for goodness’ sake. Why should he care what a cat thinks about him, anyway?

So he just lay there, arm behind his head, staring out into her bedroom.

“What is it?” She finally asked.

“What makes you think there’s something wrong?” AJ responded defensively, curious and not really sure if he even wanted to mention what was wrong just yet.

“You’ve been laying next to me for three minutes and you haven’t bothered to cuddle me. That is very un-AJ.”

He frowned. Was he really that obvious?

“And Eddie hasn’t bothered to come cuddle me in bed, either, very un-Eddie, which means whatever’s going on is between the two of you.”

AJ let out a breath. Okay, so everything about this was pretty damn obvious. “He came when I went to the bathroom and then he left when he saw me.” The he was clear.

“That’s because he resents you, AJ. You hurt his feelings and his tail.”

“It was an accident!” He defended.

“So tell him it was an accident and go apologize.”

“First off, I don’t see why I should go apologize to a damn cat.”

Maria sighed, exhausted that she had to mediate between these two idiots. She took off her glasses and placed them on the bedside table, along with her book which she meticulously dog eared to remember her place. Pinche hombre no entiende que los gatos son igual que los humanos.

“If you stepped on my foot, would you say sorry?” Her tone carried an edge to it that AJ himself would never be able to master.

“Yes.” He whispered, arms crossed, clearly in disdain for where this conversation was going.

“What else would you do?”

He smiled sweetly. “Anything for you, darlin’.”

“Nice try. What else would you do?”

He huffed, but answered anyway. “Probably give you a massage to butter you up.”

“All right, there’s your answer. Go do those exact things to Eddie.”

“What? Are ya kiddin’ me? Maria, come on.”

She gave him the death glare she inherited from her mother. “Did I fucking stutter?”

“N-no,” he grumbled, stumbling out of bed. “Fine. Okay.”

AJ found himself in the living room, turning on a lamp. He scanned the room for any sign of a black and white, and found Eddie’s shadow behind the curtains over the clear patio doors.

Eddie’s ears perked up at the sound of AJ’s footfalls. They were heavier than Maria’s, but they seemed to be moving quicker. Eddie barely got up and bounded away before AJ’s hands reached out to where he was sleeping.

“So this is how it’s going to be?” AJ muttered.

AJ walked back through the bedroom door, shoulder slumped. “Maria, this cat won’t let me not five feet near ‘im.”

“I’ll help you.” It was getting hot under those sheets, anyway. “His problem is with you, not me, so he’ll let me grab him.”

It took them another ten minutes to finally find him. He had run upstairs, hidden behind the guest bed. Maria had brought a bag of kitty treats to lure him out with, and then she grabbed him, holding him gently in her arms. AJ was hiding just outside, waiting for her to bring him.

“Look at my big, strong, manly gentle man,” she cooed at Eddie, petting him softly on his tummy. Eddie’s nose dug under her arm as she complimented and pampered him, clearly being lulled into a sense of security. AJ fought back the urge to get jealous of the way Maria was talking to him, knowing that if he made so much as a noise the cat would realize what was going on.

When Eddie began to purr, Maria quickly walked through the door and handed him to AJ, who began to massage and pet Eddie with his strong, wide hands. Eddie struggled beneath his grasp, but AJ wouldn’t let go.

“I’m sorry, Eddie, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry for hurting your tail, I’m sorry,” AJ chanted, continuing to massage him for what felt like hours and hours but was only mere minutes. “It’ll never happen again, I promise, I’ll watch where I’m going, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

When AJ noticed Eddie no longer struggled in his grasp, but was purring incessantly, he heaved with a sigh of relief, and let the furry being go.

Eddie ran away, tail curved and delighted.

Maria laughed. “So how are we sure that it worked?”

AJ grinned. “Guess I need to visit the bathroom.”

They descended the stairs, Maria stopping at their bed and tucking herself in, AJ lumbering towards the bathroom.

As Maria drifted off to sleep, she heard the heavy little pawfalls of Eddie racing down the stairs, dropping himself at the foot of his master’s throne, and the subsequent, “there ya are, little guy” that escaped AJ’s lips.


End file.
